One Year
by spaz19892000
Summary: It's the 1 year anniversary of Andie's mother's death.But Chase has no idea what wrong, all he knows is something's off with Andie.How does he help her?Pt2 4Always, 4ever Series There's a story similar by ILuvTommyJude21 I didn't kno til after,check it ou
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...But if you're offering I will glad take Robert Hoffman**

**This story takes place after Saving Them...You don't have to read it to understand but you might want to...This is the second part of my 4 Always, 4ever Series**

* * *

It was finally here. The 28th of any month was hard, but today was going to be worse. Andie couldn't express how much she hated today. No, hate was such a weak word. It was more like she loathed it entirely. It would be a year ago today. Yep, one year ago today her mom had died.

Sarah had offered to call her in sick for the day. Said that it was okay if she wanted to stay home for the day instead of going to school. Andie had told her that it was okay; she wanted to go to school.

"Are you sure Andie? It's really not a big deal for me to call in for you."

Andie shook her head. "No Sarah I want to go. If I stay here I might flood the house with tears." Andie smiled, she had learnt over the last year that smiling made it a little easier to bear.

"Andie can I ask you another question?" Andie nodded and she took a bite of her toast. "Is there another reason you want to go to school today instead of staying home?"

Andie put her toast down and looked at Sarah. "Yea, I honestly don't think that I could make it through today not seeing Chase. As cheesy as that sounds it's true. I think, no I know being with him today will make it easier." Andie took another bite of her toast.

Sarah smiled at her. "You've got it bad huh." Andie nodded and smiled. "Are you going to tell him what today is?"

Andie finished her toast before answering. "Yea, at some point. I just don't know when." Sarah nodded and they heard a car door slam. "That's him. I got to go Sarah; I might be late tonight, cause I want to go to the cemetery. By the way is it alright if I invite Chase for dinner?"

"That's fine." The doorbell rang and Sarah smiled as Andie. "You better get going, don't want to keep him waiting."

Andie grabbed her bag and kissed Sarah on the cheek. She ran to the door and swung it open. There stood Chase smiling at her. Andie felt as if a twenty-pound weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Today was definitely going to be a little easier if he kept smiling like that.

"Ready to go?" He asked still smiling.

"Yep." She stepped onto the porch and closed the door. She headed for the stairs when Chase grabbed her wrist. She had no idea how he did it, but Chase managed to spin her around and pull her to him and take her into a passionate kiss.

When they both finally needed to breathe they parted and Chase smiled at her.

"Now you can go to the car." Andie laughed and led him to the car.

As Chase drove he and Andie talked about everything and nothing at the same time. When they got to school they headed for their table to meet up with the crew. When they got there they saw they were the last ones. They walked up to the table and everyone started talking about their next practice.

Andie talked to everyone like nothing was wrong, but she purposely made sure that she never left Chase's side, even when she was talking to Hair on the opposite end. After about ten minutes Andie suddenly felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned to see that Sophie, who had been sitting on bench beside where Andie was standing, had stood up.

"Andie can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure thing Sophie." Together they walked out of earshot of the group.

"Andie I know it's probably none of my business because I'm new to the group and all-" Sophie rambled.

"Sophie, you're my friend and you have been for months now. Whatever it is you can ask me. And you are as much a part of the crew as Chase or I." Andie said with what she hoped was a comforting smile.

"Is everything okay Andie? I mean you seemed almost scared to move more than a few inches away from Chase."

Andie smiled. "You're more observant then I thought Sophie. Everything's okay, it's just today is the one year anniversary of my mother's death and I'm just a little upset that's all. I'm sticking so close to Chase cause I just feel safer with him, especially today. Ya know?"

Sophie pulled Andie into a hug. "I'm so sorry Andie for bringing it up. But I know what you mean I feel the same way with Moose. I won't tell anyone."

Andie smiled at her friend. "I know; come on let's get back before the bell."

The two girls headed back to the group arms around each other's shoulders. Andie was glad that her and Sophie were getting along. She had found a good friend in Sophie.


	2. Chapter 2

Andie and Sophie rejoined the crew at the table. Sophie went back to her seat between where Andie was standing and Moose was sitting. Andie went to stand beside Chase.

When Andie was by his side, Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He leaned his forehead in to rest on her temple. "What was that about?"

Andie smiled. "Sophie just wanted to talk. You know, just an everyday, ordinary girl talk. And might I mention, one of the only girl talks in this school that didn't revolve around the great Chase Collins."

Chase kissed her temple while laughing. He knew something was a little off with Andie but he let it slide. In the months since the streets he had learnt that she tells him almost everything, just it might take her a little while. He used his arm around her shoulders to pull her into his side and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Andie looked to Sophie and smiled. Sophie smiled back and nodded before mouthing to Andie; "Does he know?"

Andie half smiled. "No." She mouthed back before turning back to the rest of the crew.

Ten minutes after Sophie and Andie had rejoined the group the bell rang for class. They said goodbye to the crew and Chase took Andie's hand and they walked to class hand in hand.

When they got to their math class they took their usual seats in the very back of the room. In this class the desks were placed in sets of two. So Chase took the seat on the left and Andie sat on the right.

Their math teacher had decided to give them a work period. As they sat and worked, under the desk Chase grasped Andie's hand in his and rubbed circles on the back of it. Andie looked up and smiled at him before gently squeezing his hand. Together they worked on their math, which basically translated to Chase tutoring Andie.

When the bell rang, Andie and Chase stood and headed off to their dance class with Blake. As they walked in silence Andie reflected on the morning so far. She was proud of herself for not breaking down. She knew that that had a lot to do with having Chase there. Together they walked into the studio.

They joined their classmates sitting on the floor. Chase plopped himself down and pulled Andie down beside him. Andie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Within minutes Blake entered the studio. "Hello everyone." He put his bag down and looked at the class. "Today we are going back to the beginning. We will do improvisation today."

Blake called up about half the class before he called Andie. She got up and passed Blake and heard him whisper to her.

"Be forewarned, you'll need to use what you've learnt in your after school lessons for this song."

Andie groaned as she went to the front of the studio. _Great,_ she thought,_ ballet. Sometimes I swear Blake it trying to kill me._

Andie stood in front and took a deep breath before nodding to Blake. When Andie nodded Blake pressed play and 'You Raise Me Up' filled the room. Andie was about to begin until she realized what song was playing. She stopped dead in her tracks.

As she stood there Andie felt the tears come to her eyes and then spill down her cheeks. Andie looked from Blake to Chase and then back to Blake. She shook her head before speaking.

"I-I can't do it. I'm sor-sorry, not to this song." She was now starring at her feet as she went back to sit with Chase on his lap.

Chase was stunned, Andie never refused to dance especially when it was on outright challenge, Blake asking her to do ballet for example. But he didn't think here and now was the time or place for him to ask. When she went sat down in his lap Andie hadn't stopped crying. So once she sat down he wrapped his arms around her and held her head to his chest.

Andie didn't say anything she just let Chase hold her as she shed silent tears. She was thankful that Blake didn't do anything special and simply continued to call up students. But she knew it was no coincidence that he 'forgot' to call Chase up.

When the bell rang Chase held Andie in place while the rest of the class filed out. When everyone was gone he placed her on the floor, got up, and helped her to her feet. They grabbed their bags and Andie grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him toward the door.

Blake watched hoping that Chase would be able to help Andie. Blake had never thought he'd live to see the day that Andie refused to dance.


	3. Chapter 3

Andie pulled Chase through the halls until they made it to the music room. When they entered the room thankfully only Sophie was in there.

Sophie looked up to see a puffy eyed Andie standing in front of Chase grasping his hand and knew she had been crying. "Andie what's wrong?" She asked stepping to her friend.

Andie shook her head while squeezing Chase's hand. Chase squeezed her hand in silent support. "Just a song in dance class got to me. Is it okay with you if I play the piano?"

Sophie nodded her head. "I was just on my way out." She patted Andie's shoulder on her way by.

Andie walked over to the piano and sat on the bench, all the while pulling Chase behind her. She lifted the cover off the keys and began to play. The song was familiar to Chase but he didn't know what song it was, until Andie started singing.

_Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear_

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be (?)  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

Chase realized in those two verses that the reason Andie had been off today had something to do with her mom. Chase knew that her mom was a touchy subject with Andie, understandably so. He decided that right now it would be better if he just made sure she knew he was there.

_Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are  
_

Chase placed his hand on the small of her back as she sat and played. At the contact, Andie looked up, smiled at him but continued to play and sing.

_Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen_

As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above

And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave

Chase knew that the song was meant for her mom but those two lines meant more to him then Andie would ever know. He did believe in angels, at least he had since he met Andie. He thought of her as his own angel. To him, she was living proof that angels did breathe, as she sat beside him breathing now.

_  
Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

Andie stopped singing and played a little more of the melody before she stopped playing too. When she finished she took her hands from the keyboard, folded them on her lap and starred at them. She didn't know what to say to Chase, she didn't know how to explain what had happened.

Chase realized that Andie was nervous about talking, he decided it was up to him to break the ice.

"So you can dance, sing, and play the piano? Is there anything you can't do Andie West?" Chase said is mock shock.

"Be strong." Andie tried to not let her voice crack but it did. Tears began spilling out of her eyes. She wanted to be strong for herself and her mom. She wanted to show Chase that she could handle anything.

Chase heard her voice crack and saw the tears. His heart broke for her. He pulled her onto his lap and held her as she let it all out.

"Shhh, Andie it's okay. I'm right here. Let it all out baby." When Andie had calmed down a little Chase continued. "Andie you don't have to be strong. You do have to feel. I can't even begin to pretend that I understand what you're going through. Cause we both know I don't. But I want to understand."

Chase leaned back and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I want to be the one you talk to, I want to be the one you want around when you're upset because it just makes it easier, and I want you to know that no matter how bad it seems you can come to be with anything and everything. I love you Andie."

Andie smiled down at Chase. "You already are."

Chase looked at her confused. "I already am what?"

Andie laughed. "You already are the one I want around because it just makes it easier. Sarah was going to call me in sick today but I told her it was okay I wanted to go and she asked me why. You want to know what I told her?"

Chase nodded. Andie smiled. "I told her that I didn't think that I could make it through today not seeing you. That I knew being with you today will make it easier. I love you so much Chase Collins."

Chase smiled. "I love you too Andie West." Chase paused for a minute, trying to figure out how to word what came next. "Do you want to talk about it? Cause I'd like to listen."

Andie bent down and kissed his lips before shifting on his lap so that she could lay her head on his chest.

"Today is the one year anniversary of my mother's death. I know you've notice but haven't said anything about how every month on the 28th I get really quiet. It was the 28th of April when my mom died."

Chase tightened his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. She was right he had noticed but had figured she would tell him when the time was right for her. Andie sighed and sunk further into Chase's chest.

"Chase?"

"Hmm."

"Do you think that maybe after school you could come with me to the cemetery and then maybe come for dinner?"

"Sure baby, we'll go to the cemetery right after school and then we head back to your place for dinner. Andie?"

"Yea?"

"Do you get dizzy easily?"

"No, why?"

Chase didn't answer but he stood so quickly that Andie had to wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling. Chase grabbed her hips and started swinging them around so fast that Andie's feet swung out from under her. She tightened her grip around his neck and laughed at the top of her lungs. Chase couldn't help but laugh with her.

Chase stopped and set Andie's feet on the floor in front of him. He pushed the hair out of her face and smiled down at her.

"I know I never met her but your mom would be proud of you." He told her while stroking her cheek.

"You think?"

"Yea. You said, when you had me in that flipping tree, that she always told you to be yourself. You have, I mean before the streets think about how much Blake kept trying to change you, but you didn't let him. You've fought for those you love no matter what's come up. You're not afraid to be different." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm proud of you too." Andie smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Come on, we better find Blake and tell him you're okay."

Picking up their bags again, Chase took Andie's hand and headed for the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase and Andie walked into Blake's office to find him starring at a stack of paper, his index fingers rubbing his temples

Chase and Andie walked into Blake's office to find him starring at a stack of paper, his index fingers rubbing his temples. The two teenagers had walked all the way into the office and still Blake had not noticed they were there. Andie looked questioningly at Chase who smiled and nodded.

While watching Blake, Chase reached behind him, gripped the door, and slammed it shut. At the sudden bang Blake jumped so high he near fell out of his chair. Andie and Chase burst out laughing at the shocked expression on his face. When Blake realized that it had only been them he glared at them.

Between fits of laughter Chase managed to speak. "A little jumpy there Blake?"

Blake turned to glare solely at Chase. Andie smiled. "Chase by the looks of Blake, you're lucky looks can't kill."

Blake's whipped to Andie, his glare replaced with a confused look. Andie laughed hard, she knew why he was confused but decided to make fun of him while she was in a good mood. "What's the matter Blake, you forget who I am?"

"No. I just forgot you were capable of laughter." He smiled at her. "It throws my whole 'span of the devil' theory out the window."

Andie stuck her tongue out at Blake. "Why, aren't we just a load of shits and giggles today? This coming from the guy who's stiffer than concrete pillar."

"This coming from the one with the criminal past, sorry if I don't find that insulting."

Chase stepped forward warningly. "Blake, careful I'll still hit you, even at school, if you piss my girlfriend off."

Blake put his hands up in defense. "Easy there tough guy!" Blake teased smiling. "I was just kidding around. I don't think Andie thought I was serious, did you?"

Chase turned to look at Andie. "Babe?"

Andie smiled and put a finger to her chin, faking a pensive look. She went and took a seat in front of Blake's desk. "Let's see, well the answer depends on whether or not I am going to fail today's exercise in dance class."

Blake looked at her. "Reason?"

"Anniversary of mother's death."

"Pass."

Andie turned to Chase. "No, I knew he was joking around. It's all good." She turned back to Blake.

Blake smiled. He had a feeling Chase would have really hit him if Andie hadn't realized he was kidding. "Was there something else you two needed?"

Andie was about to say no when Chase spoke up. "Yeah, there is. Can you get the crew out of class? I know that the studio is empty for the rest of the day and I think it would be nice for Andie if we could all spend some time together."

Andie smiled; _there goes that overprotective crap again. Why does it have to be so cute on him? I can't even be mad at him when he does that, _she thought to herself_._ "Hey Collins you forget I'm right here?" Chase looked at her and smiled. Andie turned to Blake. "Either way he's right. I would really like it."

Blake shook his head as he spoke. "The things I do for you two. You to go to the dance studio, I'll start calling them, they'll come as I get them out."

Andie and Chase nodded and headed down to the studio.

**A/N: Okay…So this chapter it's not my best I know but I wanted to show how close Blake and Andie are getting, that they are friends, that he does like her…I know it's short but I wanted to find a way to work the crew into this story more cause they weren't really in the last one and I wanted them in the next one so ya…R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

One by one the entire crew came into the dance studio. Each one of them was more curious than the one before them.

"What's going on D?" Missy asked once everyone was there.

Andie smiled. "Rehearsal." She stated simply.

"But it's the middle of school." Smiles commented.

"Well tonight's not going to work, so we had to move practice. Besides, it's Friday and with Blake calling you out, none of your teachers will say anything." Chase smiled.

Just then Blake suddenly walked into the studio. "Okay, you can all stay until lunch then you all have to get back to your classes." Everyone groaned. Blake shook his head. "Just be thankful I gave you any time at all." Blake turned to leave but turn to look at Chase. "And I mean everyone Chase. No exceptions." With that he left.

Once Blake left everyone started to get ready for the rehearsal. Cable and Monster looked back at Chase.

"So you skipping pizza and ball tonight too?" Chase nodded, Cable shrugged. "At least this time no one will have to sit out. I guess I can let it slide, this will be the first time you miss pizza and ball night since we started at MSA."

"Yea, this time. Besides clearly you're bailing don us for Andie, definitely a good reason." Monster smiled at Andie.

Andie shook her head. "Thanks Monster. Chase, come on let's get the tunes going so that we can getting going with practice." Andie walked toward Chase. Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulders and together they walked to the stereo.

They got the music going and the crew started dancing. When the lunch bell went they all stopped to eat but nobody left the studio. Once they all sat down everyone pulled out their lunches. Andie looked through her bag.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed throwing her bag to the floor in front of her.

"What?" Chase asked concerned.

"I forgot my lunch!" She sighed looking at him.

"Here." He handed her the other half of his sandwich and push the container of salad between them. "Share with me."

"Thanks." She smiled and took a bit of the sandwich. When she finished chewing she noticed that Chase was taking a forkful of salad into his mouth. Without missing a beat Andie snatched the fork before it touch his mouth and ate the salad. Chase laughed before grabbing the fork back.

After lunch they all went back to class. After school the crew all met in the hall and Andie and Chase wished them a good weekend before heading out to Chase's car. Andie and Chase took their time getting to his car to avoid the mad rush out of the parking lot. By the time they got into the car most of the line out of the parking lot was already gone. As he drove out of the parking lot Chase looked at Andie.

"What cemetery?"

"Holy Cross." Andie whispered. She couldn't understand it. Other then the episode in dance class she was able to keep her mood light with Blake in his office and with the crew. But when it was just her and Chase, she couldn't. Suddenly Chase grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Andie looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry that I'm not the best of company right now."

Chase brought her hand to his lips. "Even if you were mad at me you would still be my favourite company. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and turned to look out the window.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the cemetery. Chase and Andie got out of the car. They met in front of it and Chase wrapped his arm around Andie's shoulders. He could feel Andie slightly shaking under his arm so he pulled her closer and rubbed her shoulder with the hand that was resting on it.

A few seconds later they stopped. Chase looked down to see a tombstone with a picture of a woman who could have been mistaken for an older Andie. He read the engraving on the stone.

Elizabeth 'Lizzy' West

_Loving Mother, Sister, and Friend_

"_Don't Give Up, Just Be You. Cause Life's_

_Too Short To Be Anybody Else."_

_1971-2008_

**(A/N: Assumes Andie is 17, this means her mom had her at 20 and died at 37)**

Chase and Andie stood there in silence. Tears streamed down Andie's face and Chase squeezed her to him and kissed her temple.

"I'll give you some time. When you're ready, just come down to the car. I'll be there waiting."

"Thank-you." She whispered.

Chase kissed her head again and headed to the car. Andie watched him go and when she was sure that he was out of earshot she turned back to the tombstone.

"Hey mom. I can't believe it's been a year already; you've missed so much. Norah and Tyler are on tour. They're so happy together, he smiles all the time now, you'd be proud of him." Andie wiped some tears away.

"I made it into MSA, I get to dance all the time now. I have friends too, I even started a crew with a guy at school and we won the streets. Can you believe it? That was him, by the way. The guy, his name is Chase and he's my boyfriend. I love him mom, and he loves me. Sarah, Charlie, Tyler, Mac, Camille, and Malcolm all like him too."

The tears started to pour down her face again. "I miss you so much mom. I wish you were here. I love Sarah but sometimes all I want is to talk to you the way we used to. I just want my mom. Everyone sees the strong person I am on the outside and they think that I can take on the world. But on the inside I'm still broken." She took a breath; it felt good to get this out.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go." She ran her fingers over the name engraved on the stone. "I love you mom. I'll never forget you. I always feel you here with me. I'll be back soon."

Andie turned and started toward where Chase was leaning against his car. About four rows from where Chase was Andie stopped and put her hand on the tombstone beside her. "Hey Skinny. Miss you man."

With that Andie continued toward Chase. When she reached him Andie crumbled into his arms and sobbed against his chest. Chase held her tight and rubbed her back whispering in her ear. After a few minutes Andie pulled back to look at him, she smiled through her tears.

"What would I do without you Chase?" She asked.

Chase cupped her cheek in one of his hands leaving the other rubbing her back. "I don't have any intention of ever letting either of us find out." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "What do you want to do? Go straight home or drive for a little bit?"

"There's this place that Norah and Tyler too me to after mom died, can we go there?"

Chase smiled down at her. "Absolutely. You give me the directions and I shall follow them." His smile widen as Andie hugged him close to her again. "Careful Andie West. I might just get used to all these hugs."

"I wouldn't complain." She said as they broke apart and she headed to her side of the car. "And something tells me that neither would you."

"Complain about holding you. I'd have to be out of my mind." He replied getting into the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Following Andie's directions they ended up at a park at the other end of town. They both got out of the car and Chase let Andie lead him toward the wooded area behind the playground. They followed a small winding path deeper into what Chase could only describe as a baby forest.

Suddenly Andie veered left off the path and Chase followed. Together they worked through the trees and bushes. After about ten minutes they came to a clearing. When Andie stopped and Chase looked around.

In front of them was a creek. The sides and bed of the creek was all rocks. There was about six feet of grass between the trees and the rocks. He looked down at Andie and saw that she was starring at the creek.

Chase moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and linked his hands in front of her, resting them on her stomach. He kissed her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. Andie placed her hands over top of his.

"It's beautiful."

Andie nodded. "I came here before going home to face Sarah after Blake kicked me out. Come on." Together they went to sit on one of the biggest rocks.

Andie sat between Chase's legs with her back to him and leaned into his chest. He again wrapped his arms around her waist and Andie laid her hands atop his. They sat there for a while before either spoke.

"What was she like?" Chase asked.

"She was funny, smart, a great person. She was one of the strongest people I've known. When she found out she had cancer I never saw her cry. She just told me over and over she was going to beat it. She raised me by herself cause my dad died when I was like five."

Chase kissed her. "She did a damn good job if you ask me." Andie laughed.

"Thanks. She always put me first, no matter what. Like I remember when I was ten my aunt, the one in Texas, had kicked out their brother so somehow he came out here. He was a smoker and mom told him there was only one rule. 'No smoking in the house and/or around Andie'. One day we were all in the back yard and he lit-up with me on his knee."

Andie shook her head, smiling. "Mom flipped and yelled at him. He yelled back that the wind was blowing it away from me. She told him to put it go or to get out. He said he had just started it and Mom told him to get out. I didn't see him again until she got the cancer. He stopped smoking after that and now spends one day a month with me."

"She loved you."

Andie nodded. "Yea. She did." Andie looked down at her watch. "We better head home. Sarah'll have dinner ready soon."

They stood and headed back through he woods. Silently they got into the car and head back to the house.

"Hey Andie?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't answer if you don't want to, but how did your dad die?" Chase asked slowly and Andie could hear the apprehension in his voice.

"He was in a car accident when I was five. It's actual one of the few nights I can actually really remember from when I was that young. I remember my mom was sick, her throat hurt and she couldn't talk. We had just run out of ginger ale so dad was going to get her some. I was going to go with him. As I was able to get in the car Mac's mom pulled up with him, Tyler, and Mac's little brother Skinny. She said they were going to get ice cream and wondered if I wanted to come. My dad said I could if I wanted to so I went."

"On his way to the store he was going through an intersection when someone ran a red. The cops said it was a good thing I wasn't in the car cause mom would have lost both of us. The other car hit the front passenger door; the impact would have killed me instantly. The force of the hit pushed my dad's car into a lamppost on the other side of the intersection. The post hit the driver's side door dead center it killed him instantly." She sighed. "I think it doesn't bother me as much as my mother's death cause I've had twelve years to deal with it."

"I'm sorry." Chase said solemnly.

"It's okay." Andie smiled and placed her hand on his thigh. "So what are your parents like."

Chase laughed. "My parents aren't really parents, Blake pretty much raised me from the age of five, he was fifteen. It was after my grandmother died. Mom and Dad are stuck-up, self-absorbed, snobbish, and completely obsessed with social status. When Blake's around he can usually keep it in check but when he was gone I spent a lot of time at my aunt's place."

"So they'd just love me than huh? With all my social status." Andie said sarcastically. She knew that Chase loved her but knowing that his parents probably wouldn't make her nervous.

Chase could tell Andie was covering with the sarcasm. He took her hand that was lying on his thigh and brought it to his lips. "It doesn't matter, now or ever. They don't have to love or even like you. Because whatever their opinions are, I will still love you and you will still be all I want or need. Nothing, not them, not Blake, no one is going to change that. You got me?"

Andie smiled at him. "I got you. So when do I get to meet them?"

"Hmmm, let me think. How does two weeks from never work for you?" He smiled.

"Chase Collins that had better not be your final answer." She smirked squeezing his hand.

"Andie, I am not putting you through that. I have no idea what would happen and I have no way of controlling the situation if something starts. Because when they start they don't stop. And you know full well that when it comes to you I don't care who it is, nobody says anything about my number one girl."

"I know Chase and I love you all the more for it. But at least if I meet them we can say we tried." She said softly.

"Fine, if you really want to I'm sure I can swing something for dinner tomorrow night. But on one condition." He quickly glanced at her, long enough for her to see the smirk on his face.

Andie raised an eyebrow. "And what would that one condition be, Mr. Collins?" She asked skeptically.

"You wear that outfit you wore that night at Missy's."

"Well you are in luck because I don't own anything dressy like that." Andie laughed.

That last comment hit Chase like a ton of bricks and he started to panic. _She doesn't think I was trying to change her does she?_ He thought. "Andie I what I meant was-"

Andie cut him off. "You just enjoyed the view at Missy's and now that we're together and there's an occasion you want to have a repeat. She stopped to laugh, finding his panic amusing.

"There will be two changes this time around though. There will be no you getting beat up and no almost kisses. Any attempt at a kiss will end with a kiss." She smiled and laughed again. "I know you better then to think that you would try to change me. Besides, and if you tell anyone you die, I liked how having you're eyes all over me in that dress made me feel."

They pulled into Andie's driveway and Chase turned off the car. He shifted in his seat to look at her, a smile on his lips.

"That's good to know. I'll have to do it more often, which shouldn't be that hard."

Andie smiled and shook her head. "How do you do that?"

"What?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Sometimes you can make me so happy that days like to today don't seem so miserable and I can smile and laugh. Then sometimes you make me feel so safe and so accepted, so loved and protected that I have no problem breaking down in front of you. Then other times you give me the strength and courage to be strong and play down how upset and hurt I am in front of people like with Blake in his office."

Chase pulled Andie onto his lap **(A/N: Yes I realize that in my stories she sits on him more then chairs.)**. "I don't know. I just know that I love you and am happy to help."

Andie buried her head in his chest and Chase rested his chin on top of her head. They sat like that until Andie's cell went off. Without moving her head much Andie answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Andie. I heard you and Chase pull in earlier. I'm just about to pull dinner out why don't you two come in to eat?"_

"We're on our way in now." Andie hung up the phone and sat up. "Sarah's about to put dinner on the table, let's go in."

Chase nodded and waited as Andie got out of the car. She waited as Chase got out of the car and lock his car. Chase turned to look at her and Andie gave him her most innocent look.

"What?" He smiled.

"Wanna give me a piggyback?" She asked.

"I guess." He sighed with mock annoyance but still smiling. He turned around and bent down for Andie to jump on. Andie laughed as she jumped on Chase's back.

Chase stood straight and shifted Andie farther up on his back. When Andie was comfortable she wrapped her arms around Chase's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Andie let out a contented sigh and Chase smiled.

As Chase walked up the steps of the porch a familiar voice called out behind them. "Aww, look at that, it's like a modern day Cinderella and her prince. You know fairytales don't exist right West?"

Chase stopped, he was just about to put Andie down and go give Felicia a piece of his mind when he felt Andie's arm tighten around his neck.

He didn't see that Andie had squeezed her eyes shut. "Please Chase don't do it. Please just keep going into the house. Please!" Andie pleaded.

Chase turned his head to kiss her head. "Okay." He walked into the house and closed the door without turning around.

Andie sat up a little on Chase's back and hugged his neck. "Thank-you. You hungry cause dinner smells good."

Chase turned and shifted so that he was still holding Andie but now in front of him. He kissed her. "When have you ever known me not to be hungry, especially for Sarah's cooking?"

Sarah came out of the kitchen in time to hear Chase's last remark. "I knew there was a reason I like you Chase." Andie and Chase laughed. "Now come on you two and have some dinner. Andie could you run up and get Charlie?"

Andie jumped off of Chase and kissed his cheek before walking past him. "Sure Sarah."

Andie went upstairs to Charlie's room; she opened the door to find him playing on the floor. Charlie looked up at the sound of his door opening. Andie smiled down at him.

"Come on buddy, dinner time."

Charlie cleaned up enough to move. "Hey Andie?" He asked as he stood in front of her.

Andie knelt down and ruffled his hair. "Yea?"

"How come you're late?"

"Well, I went to say hello to my mom."

"Your mom's with the angels right?" Andie nodded, suddenly wishing she had Chase beside her. Suddenly Charlie wrapped his arms around her neck. "Andie I love you."

A few tears ran down Andie's cheek as she wrapped her arms around Charlie and stood up.

"I love you too Charlie. Now let's go, Chase and mommy are waiting for us."

Charlie's head shot up. "Chase is here?"

Andie laughed. "Yep let's go."

Andie carried Charlie downstairs and put him down just outside the kitchen. Andie went into the kitchen in time to see Charlie launch himself at Chase.

"CHASE!" He yelled.

"Hey buddy." Chase laughed as he caught Charlie. "How was school today?"

"Good, we watched a movie."

"Really?" Chase smiled as Andie took the seat beside him. "What movie?"

"We watched 'The Little Vampire', we have it. Do you want to watch it after dinner?"

Chase put Charlie in the seat beside Sarah. "It depends on what your mom and Andie say. But if they say okay then absolutely."

Charlie smiled and stuffed some food in his mouth and turned to Sarah. "Can we mom?"

"Well, I'm meeting a few friends for coffee so if Andie doesn't mind babysitting."

"I don't know Sarah." Andie said, but she laughed when Charlie got a worried look. "Of course I will, but you better ask Chase real nice if he'll stay. I don't know if he has something else to do."

"Chase?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I'll stick around."

So they all finished dinner and Sarah left as Andie, Chase, and Charlie cleaned up. Once the kitchen was cleaned Chase took Charlie up to get his pajamas on while Andie made popcorn and got the movie ready to go. When Charlie was ready they all sat down in the living room. Charlie was lying with his head on Andie's lap and Andie was tucked into Chase's side. That was how they watched the movie and that was how Sarah found the three of them sleeping when she got home.

* * *

**A/N: So I've decided that this is going to be an eleven to twelve part series… and two are down…I'm about to start writing finals so postings will be a little spread out…hope you like this one…the next one will be called 'Meet The Parents' and with be a direct continuation of this story**


End file.
